the twilight
by emeraldviolet
Summary: Canon — One from the twilight to be one with the dark; The apocalypse is nearing. All Night-worlders are preparing for battle. There's only one problem; the final wildpower still hasn't been taken care of. And time's running out. — OcOc.
1. prologue

**title:** the twilight  
><strong>pairing:<strong> OcOc  
><strong>summary:<strong> One from the twilight to be one with the dark; the apocalypse is nearing. All Night-worlders are preparing for battle. There's only one problem; the final wildpower still hasn't been taken care of. And time's running out.  
><strong>dedication:<strong> to reviewers. cause, seriously, you guys are just great.  
><strong>notes:<strong> BITCHES I'M BACK. shocked? you better be. where was i? lost on the road of life with a silver haired ninja. but he so kindly pointed me in the right direction, and here i am! oh, and yeah, this is a re-loaded story. i originally started it, like, awhile ago, and now i'm restarting it... the first two chapters are the same. but, yeah. ANYWAYS. i'm here to stay now; don't worry. hehe, (: ANYWAYS, without further adue, i present to you...

* * *

><p><strong> t h e t w i l i g h t<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fera Drache squinted at the water, eyeing it up. The small lake stretched forward, moonlight giving it an eery shimmer. Wildlife could be heard at the other end.

The animals were atleast smart enough to keep their distance.

She was kneeling on shallow shore, clad in dark jeans, tucked into leather boots, and a matching leather jacket.

Slowly, she reached a long, pale finger out, then quickly dunked it in the water. A small shudder made it's way down her back. Oh, how she hated water. It was, after all, in her blood.

Fera was a shapeshifter, if the lastname wasn't a give-away. A cat, jaguar, to be more specific.

She was all thing's feline; quick, graceful, deadly, swift... and terrified of water.

"Shit!" She gasped as she suddenly slipped forward, both hands splashing into the icy cold water. She scrambled back, hastily digging into the ground and pulling herself. A strong shudder slowly crept down her spine. She slammed her eyes shut, tightly crossing her arms. Pulling her knee's to her chest, she hid her face in the slightly damp denim.

To anyone else, the sight would of been odd. A little weird. Sure, the water was cold, but it was nothing to freak over.

Whatever. Fera had her reasons, and that was all she really needed. She didn't care if people thought she was strange. She had enough problems on her hands-

_Crack_.

Fera's eyes flew open. She was up in an instant, past worries behind her. She flew around so that her back was to the lake- a position she didn't particularily like -and she was facing the tall wall of trees. She squinted, a small hiss escaping.

Yes, there was definetaly someone else here. She could feel them.

Fera could feel herself changing. Her nails were slowly morthing into sets of razor sharp claws. Her bright, emerald eyes became slanted and cat-like. Every other change was more mental. Her senses were sharper, eyesight better. She pushed her waist-length, raven black hair behind her ears, then closed her eyes.

She concentrated on the mystery person. She imagined the forest, the shore she stood on, the tall, towering trees, the shrubs. Then, slowly, things started to dissipear. First, the shrubs. Then, the lake appeared to vanish. The trees seemed to slide into the ground. Still nothing.

The only thing left was a rather large rock, approximatly 20 ft. away from her. Slowly, she chipped away at it. Slicing layer after layer, piece after piece, until there was nothing left.

Then she saw him, crouching, holding something in his hand. Vampire. Lamia. Goody. She seemed to zoom in, watching every intake of breath, every switch in position...

Then, he stepped out from behind the rock.

And Fera was off.

She shot forward with shocking speeds, expertly dodging each tree. When he was only 5 ft. away, she sprang, hand's forward, and shoved him, full force, claws digging through his thin t-shirt into his skin. He stumbled back, falling down. When he landed, Fera used her hands- still on his chest -and pushed up, flipping forward and landing in a crouch. By time she got up and spun around, the vampire was already standing up. With a hiss, he raised his fist, shooting it forward. The shifter snatched it, then tried to send a punch of her own, which he quickly blocked. With a frusturated growl, her opposite hand flew forward again, though this time, not for a punch.

Her claws dug deep into his face, slashing across. He yelled out in shock, jumping back a step. Blood flew from the cut, which was already starting to heal.

That, however, was only a distraction.

The short second he was in a small fraction of shock, Fera gave him a brutal kick to the groin. He bent over with a groan, which was pretty stupid, because it only made it easier for the upper-cut she delivered next.

She gave him a harsh shove into a small tree, and he gave another startled yell when he snapped it in half, falling back. Fera was quickly stradling him, pinning him down, a sharp, pointy portion of the tree in her hand, expertly raised just above his heart.

"Now," She spoke in a casual voice, as if they were friends, "Wanna tell me who you are? I mean, the council couldn't of send you. Since when to they send rookies?"

Ah, that seemed to be a hit below the belt for him. It looked as if fires sparked in his onyx eyes. His upper lip curled up, exposing pearly white fangs. But slowly, a smirk formed on his face, and he actually looked relaxed.

"So tell me, kitty," Damnit, he sounded just as casual as she did, "Why didn't you morph? Wait, don't tell me, I know. Because it takes an entire second for the change to happen. An entire second you don't have." Damnit, why did they have to be so cocky?

Although it did sound like the logical reason, it wasn't the reason. The reason was much simpler: Fera wasn't in the right clothes. And running back to where she was staying naked didn't seem like her cup of tea. Plus, this was a new jacket.

But, of course, _he _didn't know that.

"Don't act like we don't know you-" A sudden gasp of shock escaped when she pierced his skin with the wood. Blood trickled out, but this time, the wound didn't heal. She felt satisfaction when she saw the fear in his eyes. It was only natural. He was a vampire, and he'd just been pierced with wood. So close to his heart, to. He'd die in less than an hour if left alone. She had him where she wanted him now.

Her smile was sugar sweet, but her words were sharp, like the crack of a whip.

"Don't say _you _know me. Don't say _they _know me."

Even with the fear, he held that cocky smile. "Oh, but Fera, we do."

She tensed. "We know you're seventeen. We know you're a Drache. We know where you stay, where you go. We know about your family. We even know what your mother is," Was it possible for that smirk to get even more irritating? "... A Stray."

A sudden white hot anger flashed within Fera. Her eyes flew open, her mouth opened in a hiss as she felt her feline-fangs grow in sharper. Her vision seemed to go red and blurry. A sudden, low growl built in her chest.

Seemed like the vampire was good at distractions, too.

He suddenly jumped up, shoving her off him in the process, as if oblivious to the wood. Then, he dove for something.

The object he'd dropped earlier.

A shiny, silver dagger.

Oh, fuck.

He sprang forward, aiming for her heart. Out of instinct, she raised her hand to shield herself, then let a gasp of pain escape as she felt the sharp knife slice across the soft flesh of her hand. She felt herself being shoved back, then fell on her side, her face being masked by her hair.

In that second, Fera had never felt more embarressed. Was she really being taken down by a _rookie_?

She peered at her hand, at the blood gushing out, mixing in with the dirt, sinking in, as if she was becoming part of the earth...

Then, a smile that could only be described as purely demonic flashed her features. She looked up, knowing her face was almost completely hidden, except for her smile. She spoke in a quiet whisper.

Quiet as death, as her mother would of said.

"If you really knew me... You wouldn't of done that."

And the world exploded in blue flames.


	2. the meeting

**title:** the twilight  
><strong>pairing:<strong> OcOc  
><strong>summary:<strong> One from the Twilight to be one with the Dark; the apocalypse is nearing. All Night-worlders are preparing for battle. There's only one problem; the final wildpower still hasn't been taken care of. And time's running out.  
><strong>dedication<strong>: to instant noodles.  
><strong>notes:<strong> i have nothing to say to you.

* * *

><p><strong> t h e t w i l i g h t<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"This just in; forest fire consumes half of local forest. Witnesses say a flame came out of no where, spreading like an explosion. The flame went out quickly, apparently not lasting more than 10 seconds. These 10 seconds, however, were long enough to completely wipe out all of the trees. All that's left in the area is dirt. It's as if everything just vanished... More on this story later."

The Daybreakers stared intently at the screen, 'Hm's' and huphs across the room.

Keller sat, legs crossed, perched on the edge of the sofa. She squinted, then sighed, giving her head a small shake.

"Well that's great," She heard someone say dryly, "Less forest. Which means any shifters or wolves- hell, even some vampires -are gonna need to find different hunting land. And then they'll need to share land. And they wont like sharing. And fights will break out. And we already have enough problems. And-"

"Shut up, Ash." Mary-Lynette sighed, slapping a hand to her forhead. There were a few scattered laughs, but other than that, silence.

Yeah, things had been tense lately. Not that Keller found it shocking. Y'know, what with the end of the world coming and all. And the fact they still hadn't found the final wildpower.

How many false alarms? To many. It was almost embarressing, the amount of work they were- or weren't -getting done.

She glanced around the room, taking check of who was here. James, Poppy, Mary-Lynette- though she wasn't sure why, Ash, Rashel, Quinn, and, uh, what's his face... Phil, Poppy's twin brother. He'd come last week for their 17th birthday, and Poppy had convinced him to stay. Now, he was finally accepting his witch heritige or something. Keller really hadn't payed attention. Oh well. He was a fast learner, and that was what the Daybreakers needed.

Just then, Thierry walked in, with Hannah right behind him, holding a video cassette in her hand.

Walking to the front of the room, he cut to the chase. Thierry was never one to make small talk.

"We've had another wildpower sighting," Keller tried to stiffle her groan. "Nearby, just a town or so over. To be specific..." His gaze drifted to the t.v- Had someone muted it? Keller hadn't noticed. He pointed at the screen.

"That town."

The room went silent for a second, and Keller knew what everyone was thinking. What a coincidence.

Before anyone could get a word in, the door opened, and Galen jogged in.

"Sorry I'm late," He apologized, taking a seat beside Keller, "Iliana had an, er, problem."

No one asked. Ilianna seemed to have alot of problems these days... Keller was just happy her soulmate had arrived.

Galen quickly got filled in on what he missed, then they continued on with the information they had. Which wasn't much.

"Name?"

"Er, we're not sure."

"Race?"

"...Don't know."

"Goddess... _Gender_?"

"Female."

"Nice to see we're getting somewhere," Phil's voice spoke up sarcastically. Poppy shot him a glare, like a mother scowlding a toddler, but no one said anything else. He was new, confused, and although he wouldn't admit it, intimidated.

For the first time, Hannah spoke up.

"Well, we do think we have a visual I.D." She popped the casette she'd been holding into the v.c.r, then hit play.

It was another newscast. Though this one appeared to be cut out footage. Hannah fast-forwarded through most of it, then suddenly clicked 'play.'

On the screen, the reporter was jogging up to a young woman. "Excuse me, ma'am, could I ask you a few questions?"

The mystery woman turned around, and the reporter stifled a gasp. Not that anyone would blame her.

The girl was clearly a night-person. She was tall, with pale, smooth looking skin. She had raven hair that fell in witch-like waves to her hips. She seemed to have a perfectly sculptured face. There was obvious beauty in her features, but, that wasn't the most shocking thing. To Keller, the most shocking thing was her eyes. Emerald-green, wide. Somehow, they had little flecks of gold in them. They shined with light. They were mysterious eyes. Beautiful eyes. Eyes that had stories behind them.

Galen's eyes.

Galen stared at the t.v. screen, squinting at the apparent wildpower. There was something about her... Something odd.

On the screen, she was responding to the reporter. "Uh.. no?"

But the reporter was pushy. "Come on, just a couple questions. This is turning into a investigation, and you're gonna be questioned anyways. Might as well get used to it."

The girl sighed, more like a huff. "Fine. Shoot."

"Where were you when the fire took place?"

She answered automatically. "Home."

"When did you know there was a forest fire?"

"When I smelt the smoke."

"Witnesses say there wasn't any smoke."

The girl was silent for a moment, then looked into the reporters eyes.

"So you're saying I'm lying, then?"

The reporter looked scared, not that Galen blamed her. The girl's eyes looked like two twin flames, with sparks threatening to burn the reporter at any moment.

Then, she laughed, shaking her head. "Whatever. I'm done. This is stupid. You're never going to figure it out." She turned and tried to walk away, but the reporter got one last question in.

"Did you get that cut on your hand from the fire?"

The girl froze for a second, and back tensing. That was actually the first time Galen had noticed the cut. Long, right across her left palm. It looked like it went in pretty deep. It looked expertly cleaned and taken care of, but by the way it wasn't stiched up or bandaged, he could tell she wasn't helped at a hospital.

Without turning, she simply answered. "No. I wasn't there. I already told you."

Then the screen went blank.

The room was silent. Thierry cleared his throat, than began talking again.

Galen couldn't concentrate. He was to miffed.

There was something about those eyes. He recognized them from somewhere. But how...

Then something clicked.

"Now, we assume she's a vampire, because she definitely looks like a-"

"Shifter."

All eyes were suddenly on Galen, which is the only thing indicating to _Galen _himself that he'd spoken.

He blinked a couple times, letting it sink in that he'd actually cut Thierry off, then nodded.

"Shape Shifter. I know it."

"And how do you know it?"

"Because I know _her_."

If possible, the room got even quieter. Thierry, however, jumped right on it.

"How?"

_And now, why you should of kept quiet..._ "Uh. I don't know." He looked sheepish, "I don't remember how or when I met her, but I do know I have met her. I recognize her." His face looked thoughtful, and his brow furrowed in concentration.

For the first time, Quinn spoke up. "Wait, a shifter as a wild power? Are you sure? The witch council said it was highly unlikely-"

"But they didn't say it was impossible." Keller cut him off, jumping to Galen's defence. "They said it was unlikely that a vampire would be a wildpower, if you don't remember. And look; _two _wildpowers are vampires. The witches aren't _always _right."

Great. Another silence. Even _Ash _wasn't saying anything.

Slowly, Thierry spoke the final line. "Alright... Everyone, your mission is simple; go and find this," He sent Galen a look, "Shape Shifter. You'll leave tomorrow at Dawn." Then, he left, Hannah right behind them. The meeting was over.

And their mission had started.


	3. the reunion

**title:** the twilight  
><strong>pairing:<strong> OcOc  
><strong>summary:<strong> One from the twilight to be one with the dark; the apocalypse is nearing. All Night-worlders are preparing for battle. There's only one problem; the final wildpower still hasn't been taken care of. And time's running out.  
><strong>dedication:<strong> to coffee and muffins.  
><strong>notes:<strong> still have nothing to say. except: ILOVENARUTO. i'm an amazing person. grilled cheese is fantastic. i'm rambling. ONWARD;

* * *

><p><strong>t h e t w i l i g h t <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"That'll be $5.67... Ma'am... Ma'am?"

Fera jumped, giving the cashier a half-dazed look. "Pardon?"

"Your order comes to $5.67."

"Oh." She said stupidly. She blinked a couple times, then dug into her back pocket, pulling out a $10.00 bill and dropping it on the counter. Taking her coffee and muffin, she took a seat in the back.

Plopping onto the seat, she huffed, hastily taking a bite of her muffin.

_I know she said I'd be drowsy for a bit, but this is ridiculous... _

**.**

**.**

_flashback_

**.**

**.**

Irritating little bells rang as the shop door opened, a grimacing Fera walking in. The elderly witch behind the counter looked up, startled. She probably hadn't been expecting anyone else for the night.

"I'm sorry dear, we're closed."

With a sigh, Fera stuck her left hand forward. On it, was one simple ring, tainted black, with a lily on it. The witch squinted at it, taking it in, then gave Fera a slow, hard gaze.

"How may I help you?"

Fera almost sighed again. This was the part where she needed to test her acting skills.

She gave the witch a long story on how she'd been walking home, minding her own buisness, when a human man ran up to her for assistance. Trying to be nice, she'd listened, but in the end, he'd tried to stab her- only getting her hand in the process -in a sad mugging attempt. The human was long gone, but much to Fera's dismay, the knife had been silver.

"I was very tired," She tried to look sheepish and embarressed "I haven't hunted in a couple of days. God, I can't believe I let myself get attacked by a _human_-"

"Now, now," The witch began, sympathy in her aging eyes, "We all let stupidity get the better of us every now and then." She patted Fera's unharmed hand sympathetically. "Now, come on, I'll see what I can do."

The next three hours consisted of many herbs, potions, and in the end, a spell Fera couldn't even pronounce.

"Done." The witch, who Fera had learned was named Cecil, announced in an accomplished tone. Fera examined her hand, giving it a sideways glance. The wound definitaly looked better. It looked like it had started to scar already, completely skipping the scabbing stage.

"Are you sure it's alright?" she asked warily, "The cut was pretty deep."

Cecil nodded. "I'm positive. But if it had been left alone for another couple of hours.. we both know what the outcome would of been." Then, she smiled a crinkly smile. "But no need to fret on the past." She then turned serious.

"Now, some of the herbs I used will have some odd side affects. Your senses will be duller, and you'll be drowsy. It should only last a couple of days, but just keep that in mind."

Fera nodded, then slowly got up. "Well, I should be going now." She shot the elderly woman a small smile, "Thanks." She wasn't good at grattitude things.

Cecil nodded, and Fera turned, walking out of the room.

"Wait, I don't even know your _nam_-" The door clicked close. Fera only smiled again.

**.**

**.**

_end flashback_

**.**

**.**

Fera yawned drowsily, taking a sip of her coffee. It was always so convenient, being in a town with a witch shop. It was something she always tried for. She was thankful for the older women's kindness. It hadn't been rare that Fera had asked a witch for help, and they turned their nose away because of her race. If you asked the teen, it was ridiculous. The whole 'witch-shapeshifter-hate' thing was _so_ three millenniums ago. Or something. Fera was terrible with history.

After her little meal, she exited the coffee shop, making her way down the street.

Today, she'd been prepared. She wore a slinky jumpsuit, constructed of jaguar fur. Her boots were, of course, made of a soft Dragon hide. Granted, her jumpsuit could of been made from shifter hair, but jaguar was cheaper, and worked twice as good. Plus, it was softer.

She was on her way to the local motel she was staying at. The small town had served her good, but after the run-in with the rookie, it was time to move. She should of been used to skipping town by now...

She ran a hand through her hair, sighing. Where would she go next? Who new. Somewhere close. Maybe Las Vegas? Hm...

Just then, she felt someone bump into her. She looked over to see a girl, roughly 15 to 17, on the ground.

"Watch where you're walking!" The teen snapped, clumsily getting back onto her feet.

Fera just rolled her eyes. "You've got quite the mouth. One day, it's gonna get you killed. Keep that in mind, sweetie." She laughed when the teen gave her a wide-eyed look, then scurried away.

She laughed again. God, humans were so stupid these days...

Now, don't get her wrong. She wasn't one of those_ 'humans-are-cattle-kill-them-all'_ nightworlders. But they were still annoying. Not like pests or anything. More like annoying puppies that followed you around with wide eyes.

What?

Puppies were cute.

Sort of.

She shook her head at herself, continuing on. Looking around, she sighed. She might actually miss this town. It was so nice and peaceful. No crime. No night people to speak of; only a couple witches.

So why did she sense something other than that?

Her entire body suddenly froze.

Her eyes went wide, her breathing stopping alltogether.

Yes, there were definetly others. She couldn't tell what, but they weren't the few witches she'd become accustomed to.

And they were close.

People started giving her weird looks, so she slowly stepped forward. Then another. And another..

That's when she heard it. Another pair of footsteps, identical to her own. Almost like an echo.

Calm down, Fera. You're just freaking youself out. But still, she heard the footstephs.

Then, a little idea popped into her head. She continued to walk normally for about 10 minutes. Quickly, she stopped, took a step, then hopped a step back.

She heard a startled intake of breathe from behind her, and quickly whipped around in time to see a male stumbling over a step. He was rather tall, with ash blonde hair. When he looked up, he had almost startled eyes, a shocking colour of deep violet. Wait... Now a icy blue.

That's not weird at all.

Oh, and he was quite obviously a night person.

But that wasn't what was on her mind.

"Are you_ following me_?"

She wasn't scared to make a scene. She'd wandered to the dead part of town; where shops closed early and people rarely passed. It was one block away from the forest- or what was left of it -beginning, which was currently blocked off by orange blockers.

He stared at her, opened his mouth to say something, then shut it. After another 10 seconds of the annoying stare, he answered.

"Yes."

'Cause that's not creepy at all. Her eyes narrowed, suspicion creeping up her spine.

"Why?"

"Because I need to talk to you."

At that, Fera couldn't help but snort. "Well, get on with it, pretty boy. I don't have all day."

"You think I'm pretty? That's ni-" He cut off when Fera shot him a _no-nonsense_ glare. Clearing his throat, he crossed his arms, looking up to meet her emerald gaze with-

Now his eyes were brown? What the hell...

"I'm from Circle Daybreak. We have reason to believe that you're the final Wild Power, and- _Are you seriously yawning?_"

Fera gazed at him drowsily, yawning again. "I'm tired, and if that's all you've got to say, then two words bud: Screw. off."

Turning on her heel, she began to walk away, leaving behind the blonde (who she was almost positive was gaping.)

"Hey, what're you doing-" She suddenly felt something snatch onto her sleeve. Quickly spinning back with her arm raised, she was fully intent on giving him the bitch slap of a lifetime, but he snatched her wrist before she could make contact. She blinked, staring at her wrist. Damn, she really must of been out of it if he could catch her hand. Just what the hell had that witch done to her?

A sudden wave of nausea came over her, and she groaned, stumbling back. The blonde must of sensed what was about to happen, because he let go of her wrist just in-time for Fera to spin around and vomit onto the ground.

She moaned, a hand coming to her forehead as she felt the migraine coming on.

"Ew, what the hell! Hey, are you okay-"

"Look." She cut him off, turning around to face with a half annoyed, half sick expression. "I'm not gonna lie; I think your spewing bullshit. But, you haven't tried to kill me or anything yet, so if you're someone the Council sent, you weren't sent for an assassination. So, I'm just gonna go now, kay? Toodles." With a two finger salute, she turned again.

She knew what was coming next, so she mentally prepared herself. She breathed in the fresh- and slightly charred scented -air, getting rid of the nausea. As for the headache... Well, she'd have to deal.

"Guys, she'd not co-operating, we're gonna have to- _hey_!"

Fera was sprinting forwards. With a small grunt, she shoved off of the ground, flying forward over the orange blocker.

She landed on four, large, clawed paws.

She'd have to of been a complete idiot to assume he was the only one. She knew how those things worked; send out the casual one, while the rest hide, seeing how it goes. Daybreak? That one was getting old. Seriously. Usually, she could just outrun them without a problem. But then again, she hadn't had a splitting headache those times...

_The forest really isn't that bad. There's still tree's, sort of. Jeesh, talk about over exaggeration..._

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard voices behind her.

"-job, Ash-"

"-my fault, she tweaked-"

"-right, and-"

"Keller, what are you doing!"

Fera suddenly felt something sharp dig into her back. With a snarl, she bucked her back legs, effectively tossing whatever off. Quickly spinning around, she came face to face with an almost mirror image of her feline self. The only difference, is that this cat had piercing gray eyes, in contrast to Fera's gold flecked emerald.

With a snarl, the other cat lunged forward, with Fera's mirroring it's movement.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Well, this mission was going great!

Not.

Galen mentally groaned.

He'd thought it was bad enough when she ran (which was kind of impressive, considering she'd been clutching her head and throwing up just moments before) but, Keller just had to get excited.

Don't get him wrong; he loved Keller with every fiber of his body. She was his soulmate. He'd kill for her- _had_ killed for her -and would face armies for her. She was calm, collected, deadly, beautiful, and fierce. Perfection in the Shifter Princes' eyes. But, amongst all of this perfect, was a flaw. Sometimes, Keller got very, very excited during a chase. And sometimes, she'd decide to pounce onto the target. And sometimes, she'd go to far. And sometimes, they'd start to fight.

Right now was one of those times.

The two felines (the comparison was almost confusing) lunged at each other, fangs bared. Galen was about to go into panic mode. He knew better then to break up a shifter fight, but if this girl was the wild power- and they were almost positive -then they couldn't risk her getting her hurt.

Plus, they were suppossed to give the Wild Power the whole 'you-may-come-at-your-own-free-will' thing, and hope that they just came.

And attacking them wasn't very persuasive.

Thus why Keller must be stopped.

Damnit.

With a sigh, he took a step forward. He spotted blood.

"Keller." He called. No luck.

"_Keller_." Still nothing.

Taking in a deep breath, he shouted- something he hardly did.

"_KELLER_!"

That did it. Keller (he'd figured out which one she was; the Wild Power was moving in a kind of daze) jumped, head darting to the side. When she spotted him, she growled, about to jump towards the other feline again, but Galen held up a hand. She cocked her head, and he gestured to where the other girl had been standing.

The other girl (Galen really needed to know her name; calling someone 'the other girl' was insulting) had shifted back. She was kneeling on the ground, panting. There was a pained grimace on her face, and her skin was sickly pale- even _vampires_ didn't have skin like that.

Keller, who'd also shifted back, moved to stand beside Galen. "What's wrong with her?"

"Well, she's obviously sick," Ash, who'd been standing off to the side, came forward, a sarcastic look in his blue (no, green. No, vio- never mind) eyes. "And I really doubt getting attacked helped the situation."

Keller actually looked sheepish for a second. But only a second. "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure Thea can fix it."

Galen barely heard the exchange. He stared at the girl, eyes squinting in confusion. He recognized her from somewhere, but he couldn't place it...

"Could you idiots," Cough, "stop talking like I'm not here? _Tch_.."

_Don't ignore me, Gally!_

_Gally?_

_Yeah! I like it!_

Galen blinked at the memory. It seemed so familiar...

"Galen, what're you doing?" He ignored the blonde vampire's question, instead walking forward until he was right infront of the girl. Dropping into a crouch, he squinted at her. She stared back blankly with those eerily similar eyes.

_Gally, we have the same eyes!_

_Because we're related._

_Naw, I think it's 'cause we're awesome!_

And suddenly, it came to him.

"I finally figured it out." He said aloud, earning himself odd looks from behind him, and a bemused one from infront of him.

"Figured what out?" Keller cautiously came up beside him, eyeing the girl warily.

Galen briefly looked up. "How I know her."

Keller raised a brow. "How?"

"Seriously, I feel belittled-"

_I don't care who's dad got what, we're the same, 'kay?_

"She's my cousin."


End file.
